Legend3D
|division = }} Legend 3D, Inc. is a stereoscopic conversion, virtual reality, and 3D visual effects company.Xconomy.com Founded in 2001, the company produces 3D conversion and visual effects work. In Q1 2014, Legend 3D opened its new Hollywood hub, which features a RealD review theater, editorial suites and a technology lab with real-time interactive depth grading capability. To ensure project workflow between studios, a 10 gigabit pipe connects the 3D LA hub to Legend3D’s Toronto facility, allowing for secure, real-time transfer of stereo data. In November 2016, Legend 3D moved into its 27,000 square foot, state-of-the-art facility on the Columbia Square campus in Hollywood, CA. In October 2017, the company announced it was expanding its presence with a 40,000 square foot facility in Pune, India. In February 2018, Toronto Star reported that the Toronto division of Legend3D has downsized its work force to about 100 employees. The liberal government had previously announced that it will allocate provincial government fund for $3.1 million to the L.A firm to create 271 new jobs while retaining 280 positions in its Toronto office. When the government announced the funds for Legend, the company also pledged to invest $27 million in the Toronto office. The Ontario government says its officials are now “working with Legend 3D to confirm that they are following the terms of our contract." Company history Barry Sandrew, Ph.D., founded Legend Films in 2001, four years after leaving his position as staff neuroscientist at Harvard and Mass General Hospital and inventing the first all-digital technology and process for colorizing black. The company produced colorized product for Fox Home Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Paramount, Sony, Japan’s Tsuburaya, BBC and several other major global media and distribution companies. After being introduced to digital 3D in 2007, Dr. Sandrew created a conversion process and pipeline that eventually became the gold standard of 3D conversion, an accomplishment that stands today. In 2010, following the release of Alice in Wonderland, he changed the name of Legend Films to Legend 3D, and colorization took on a low priority in order for the company to focus entirely on the stereoscopic conversion of feature films and commercials. In late 2014, the company expanded to create two additional lines of business: Legend VFX, providing visual effects, and Legend VR, offering a full complement of pre- and post-production services for the creation of virtual reality experiences. In September 2017, the company opened Legend India in Pune, which, today, hosts a creative team of nearly 500. In December 2017, the company opened Legend China in Luoyang, which, today, hosts over 100 members. Controversy In February 2018, Toronto Star reported that the Toronto division of Legend3D has downsized its work force to about 100 employees. The liberal government had previously announced that it will allocate provincial government fund for $3.1 million to the L.A firm to create 271 new jobs while retaining 280 positions in its Toronto office. When the government announced the funds for Legend, the company also pledged to invest $27 million in the Toronto office. The Ontario government says its officials are now “working with Legend 3D to confirm that they are following the terms of our contract." Notable 3D conversion releases Films *''The Meg'' (2018) - theatrical release *''Alpha'' (2018) - theatrical release *''A Wrinkle In Time'' (2018) - theatrical release *''Black Panther'' (2018) - theatrical release *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) - theatrical release *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) - theatrical release *''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) - theatrical release *''Ghostbusters'' (2016) - theatrical release *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) - theatrical release *''Passengers'' (2016) - theatrical release *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Goosebumps'' (2015) - theatrical release *''The Walk'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Enchanted Kingdom'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Ant-Man'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Poltergeist'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Insurgent'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) - theatrical release *''Maleficent'' (2014) - theatrical release *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) - theatrical release *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) - theatrical release *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) - theatrical release *''Metallica Through the Never'' (2013) - theatrical release *''Man of Steel'' (2013) - theatrical release *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) - theatrical release *''The Little Mermaid 3D'' (2013) - theatrical release *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013) - theatrical release *''Top Gun 3D'' (2013) - theatrical 3D re-release and Blu-ray 3D release *''Life of Pi'' (2012) - theatrical release *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) - theatrical release *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) - theatrical release *''Hugo'' (2011) - theatrical release *''The Smurfs'' (2011) - theatrical release *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) - theatrical release *''Green Lantern'' (2011) - theatrical release *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) - theatrical release *''Priest'' (2011) - theatrical release *''The Green Hornet'' (2011) - theatrical release *''Shrek, ''Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third (2010) - Blu-ray 3D release *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) - theatrical release Commercials In 2008, Legend converted a commercial for Skittles candy for the M&M/Mars Company; this was the world’s first 3D theatrically presented commercial. Special events Legend performed 3D conversion of large-screen video material for the This Is It concerts. References External links *Official website Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:DVD companies of the United States Category:Film distributors of the United States